Stay
by arianiani
Summary: [Prequel ada di chapter 2] Kris merasa jenuh dan bosan, tapi ada banyak alasan yang bisa membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Suho./KrisHo!/GS! DLDR!
1. Stay

**Kita sudah mengorbankan segalanya agar kita dapat selalu bersama. Impian dan waktu kita. Namun, semuanya tidak akan selalu bisa berjalan dengan semestinya. Kau tiba-tiba ingin memutuskan hubungan kita dan pergi, maka aku akan hancur.**

* * *

Suho terus memandangi suaminya yang masih terlelap. Mereka baru menikah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, mereka sudah melakukan malam pertama dan berbulan madu seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya. Tapi ada yang salah dengan perasaan Kris sekarang, dia jenuh dan bosan.

Mengingat hal itu, cairan bening yang biasa disebut dengan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Suho. Dia bergegas berbalik memunggungi Kris, meskipun suaminya itu belum bangun—atau sudah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Suho berjengit kaget saat ada sebuah lengan melingkar erat di perutnya. Suho sangat tahu kalau Kris masih sangat mencintainya, tapi apakah hati dapat dipaksakan?

"Maaf."

Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama hampir 7 tahun. Semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika Kris benar-benar mengakhirinya. Kris ingin bebas dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ingin dia datangi sewaktu dia masih dulu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Suho? Apa dia akan bahagia? Jelas tidak! Kris adalah hidupnya, Suho tidak mungkin bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa belahan jiwanya itu.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di Korea, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu di sini."

Suho langsung menutup matanya dalam-dalam, mencoba menekan rasa perih yang sedang mendera hatinya saat ini. Sungguh kejam, kenapa takdir harus mempermainkannya seperti ini?

"Maaf."

Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Suho mendengar kata itu dari mulut manis Kris dan dia muak dengan hubungan mereka yang kaku selama satu minggu belakangan ini. Kris berubah dan begitu jauh dari Suho, hatinya bukan untuk Suho lagi. Kris menginginkan kebebasan layaknya seekor burung yang ingin bebas dari sangkar emas. Suho tidak berdaya, dia harus ikhlas dengan kepergiaan Kris demi kebahagiaan cintanya itu. Tapi apa Suho sanggup menjalani kesendiriannya tanpa kehadiran Kris di dekatnya?

"Jeongmal neomu apayo."

Kris perlahan membalikkan tubuh Suho agar kembali menghadapnya. Suho refleks memeluk Kris dengan erat, dia masih ingin Kris tetap tinggal bersamanya. Suho sangat membenci Kris yang sekarang, tapi dia masih sangat mencintainya.

"Suho."

Dekapan Suho pada Kris mulai mengendor. Suho akan menjadi lemah saat mendengar suara Kris yang lembut. Manis, tapi beracun.

"Maafkan aku."

Kris perlahan melumat bibir Suho dengan penuh perasaan. Hatinya masih terasa hangat seperti dulu, memang tidak ada yang berubah untuk hal itu. Namun, perasaannya hampa dan Kris tidak tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi padanya saat ini.

Belum berselang satu menit, Kris terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir istrinya. Suho tiba-tiba memukul dada Kris dengan keras, karena dia merasa mual dan dan perutnya terasa bergejolak aneh.

"Ada apa, yeobo?" tanya Kris cemas.

Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan dia langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya yang belum terisi.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat, yeobo. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi ada tapi-tapian."

Kris langsung menyeret istrinya keluar dari apartemen mereka, tidak lupa dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dari meja nakas. Saking paniknya, Kris tidak memperdulikan penampilan mereka yang masih memakai piyama tidur. Kris hanya ingin memastikan apakah Suho baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan sejujurnya, hati kecil Kris masih ingin tinggal bersama gadis pujaannya itu.

* * *

"Selamat, Kris! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah," kata Luhan sambil melemparkan tatapan iri pada Kris.

"Apa?" tanya Kris bingung, otaknya masih lambat menafsirkan penjelasan dari sepupunya itu.

Bibir Suho refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal dan Luhan menepuk pelan keningnya. Mungkin karena belum sarapan, Kris menjadi kesulitan dalam berpikir.

"Apa ucapanku tadi kurang jelas? Istrimu hamil, anak yang dikandung Suho itu adalah anakmu," ulang Luhan dengan lebih terperinci.

Kris bergegas melirik istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Suho langsung merasa risih karena ditatap seperti itu oleh suaminya.

"Anak yang dia kandung memang anakku, itu artinya aku akan tetap tinggal bersamanya."

"Apa maksudmu itu, Kris?" tanya Luhan spontan curiga.

"Yaa! Apa kalian berdua sempat bertengkar? Jawab aku!" teriak Luhan.

Kris sama sekali tidak mengiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan tersebut, dia malah membawa Suho keluar dari ruangan sepupunya itu dan pulang kembali ke apartemen mereka.

* * *

"Oppa," panggil Suho agak takut-takut.

"Hmm." Kris menyahut dengan hanya deheman saja karena dia sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap menceraikanku setelah ini?"

Sebelah alis Kris perlahan terangkat, dia langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menarik Suho untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar jawaban yang aku berikan pada Luhan saat di rumah sakit tadi? Aku akan tetap tinggal bersamamu," ujar Kris sambil mencubit pelan pipi Suho.

"Ada banyak alasan yang bisa membuatku untuk tetap ada di sini. Kau hamil dan aku masih ingin terus dimandikan olehmu setiap pagi."

Wajah Suho seketika memerah, bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga. Kris memang paling bisa membuatnya malu, tapi Suho sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Aku sudah banyak membuat janji manis padamu dan aku harus menepatinya. Kau adalah hal yang paling indah di hidupku, aku pasti akan menyesal jika aku melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Dan aku tidak mungkin sanggup hidup tanpamu, Oppa."

"Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menjadi sedih lagi. Aku akan memikirkan semua kenangan indah yang sudah kita buat selama ini, saat aku mulai merasa jenuh dan bosan. Mari kita jalani hidup yang baru bersama calon anak kita nanti."

"Oppa, gomawo." Suho bergegas memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat, dia perlahan menangis—karena terharu.

"Yeobo."

"Ne, Oppa?"

"Aku ingin susu."

"Susu?" tanya Suho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris.

"Ya," jawab Kris sambil memasang senyuman yang ambigo.

"Susu apa?" Suho memang sangat polos, tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang Kris inginkan sekarang.

"ASI milikmu."

Persis seperti dugaan Suho, Kris tidak akan meminta hal yang normal ketika otak mesumnya mulai bekerja. Suho mencoba memberontak, tapi kukungan Kris pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Suho tidak berdaya, dia terpaksa harus pasrah terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan Kris pada tubuhnya nanti. Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panas untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, Oppa."

"Aku haus, aku butuh susu."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Payudaramu ini semakin bulat dan berisi saja, yeobo."

"ANDWAE!"

* * *

 **Selama ada cinta di antara kita berdua, semua tidak akan berubah dengan cepat dan waktu tidak akan bisa membuat kita merasa jauh. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat mencintaiku. Kita harus mengingat semua kenangan indah yang telah kita ukir dalam takdir. Kita akan tetap tinggal bersama di sini, selalu. Jangan pernah ada kata berpisah yang terucap dari mulutmu lagi.**

 **Kita buat keluarga kecil kita ini menjadi lebih bahagia daripada kehidupan kita sebelumnya.**

* * *

 **THE END**


	2. Playing With Fire

Bagaikan tamu tidak diundang, Kris dan kedua sahabatnya kadang membolos ke sekolah tetangga. Tujuan Chanyeol dan Kai pergi ke sana karena mereka ingin bertemu dengan pacar mereka, sedang Kris hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Tapi semenjak dia ikut membolos dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, Kris diam-diam menaruh hati pada seorang gadis populer bernama Kim Suho. Dia cantik, tinggi, dan kalem. Namun, dia akan terlihat kaku jika dia berada di dekat Kris.

Kris tidak terlalu akrab dengan pacar Chanyeol dan Kai, tapi mereka selalu berusaha membuatnya akrab dengan Suho. Bahkan mereka bilang kalau Kris sangat cocok dengan Suho.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang bilang kalau kau sangat cocok dengan Suho, tapi kalian berdua selalu kaku setiap bertemu," kata Kai mulai membuat Kris semakin bertambah pesimis.

"Suho pernah berkencan dengan dua pria dalam waktu yang lama, yang pertama berwajah anak SD dan yang kedua bertubuh pendek," tambah Chanyeol.

Kris malah terkekeh geli. "Tidak kusangka, dia punya selera yang cukup buruk dalam hal memilih pacar."

"Dia belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya," sanggah Chanyeol.

"Lie," ucap Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mana mungkin gadis populer seperti Suho tidak pernah pacaran. Aku tidak percaya!" sambung Kris dengan tegas.

"Biar aku tantang kau agar kau bisa percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Kau harus menyusup ke dalam kamar Suho malam ini. Jangan sampai ketahuan, karena orangtuanya melarang dia bergaul dengan banyak pria," suruh Kai membuat dahi Kris menjadi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris, kerja otaknya memang terbilang lamban dalam mencerna penjelasan dari orang lain—termasuk gurunya. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia selalu menduduki peringkat terakhir di kelasnya.

"Bodoh! Suho tidak diizinkan berpacaran oleh orangtuanya. Dia bukan hanya cantik, tapi dia juga pintar. Berbeda jauh denganmu yang bodoh dan tidak cepat tanggap."

Damn it! Sebelumnya Kris sudah biasa dihina seperti itu oleh kedua sahabatnya, tapi kenapa hatinya sekarang malah terasa sakit saat mereka membanding-bandingkannya dengan Suho?

Ting.. Tong... Ting.. Tong...

Bel jam istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi, Chanyeol dan Kai berniat ingin membolos lagi ke sekolah pacar mereka hari ini.

"Kau mau ikut membolos bersama kami?" tawar Chanyeol.

"No, thanks," jawab Kris berlagak kalem.

"Ya, sudahlah. Come on, Chanyeol!" ajak Kai dengan semangat.

"Come on, tan!"

Dalam hati, Kris sangat ingin ikut dengan mereka. Namun, dia menjadi termotivasi dalam belajar karena ejekan kedua sahabatnya tadi. Kris harus pintar agar dia dapat mengimbangi kepintaran Suho dan semakin populer—pada dasarnya, dia memang termasuk siswa yang populer di sekolahnya meskipun dia bodoh. Haha, don't worry, dude! You can definitely make a change for the better.

* * *

Tok tok!

"Suho."

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Kris Wu."

Suho perlahan menggeser pintu balkon kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, dia agak kaget saat melihat Kris berpakaian serba hitam layaknya seorang pencuri.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa naik ke balkon kamarku?" tanya Suho dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu dan jarak balkon kamar kita kurang dari satu meter," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum miring.

Suho langsung menatap heran pada Kris. "Jinjayo? Tapi aku pikir jarak balkon kamar kita tidak terlalu rapat."

"Aku punya kaki yang panjang," ujar Kris dengan jujur, dia benar-benar polos sekali.

"Apa kau suka melakukan panjat tebing?"

"Tidak, tapi aku suka bergelantungan di ring basket."

Tawa Suho langsung pecah setelah mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kris tersebut, dia bisa semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Kris. Aku sangat senang jika punya tetangga baru sepertimu."

Senyum Kris perlahan merekah bagaikan bunga yang sedang mekar. "Aku juga sangat senang jika punya tetangga baru secantik dirimu."

"Gomawoyo." Suho bergegas menarik Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya, udara di luar mulai terasa dingin menusuk tulang—berhubung pertengahan bulan ini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Noona, cepat ambil sisa kuemu sebelum Sehun menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Ne!"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus turun dulu," pamit Suho.

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kamar Suho yang cukup luas. Perhatian Kris langsung fokus pada beberapa rak penuh buku milik Suho, bahkan meja belajarnya penuh dengan buku-buku berhalaman tebal.

"Pantas saja dia pintar, dia punya perpustakaan sendiri di kamarnya dan dia pasti gemar membaca."

 _ **Dear Kris, My First Love.**_

 ** _Kau sangat tampan dan tinggi. Kau juga lucu. Kau menggemaskan sekali, rasanya aku ingin mencubit dan mencium pipimu setiap hari._**

"Dia diam-diam sudah jadi pengagum rahasiaku, really?"

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Adik-adikku sangat nakal, mereka suka sekali mengerjaiku," ujar Suho datang dengan wajah yang penuh coretan krim.

"Apa yang barusan kau baca tadi?" tanya Suho mulai gerogi.

"Suratmu, sepertinya kau menulis ini untukku," jawab Kris membuat Suho sontak menjadi salah tingkah.

"Itu hanya surat cinta yang iseng aku tulis, tidak berarti apa-apa," ucap Suho mencoba mencari alasan.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Suho speechless seketika, dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Pipinya terasa panas seakan terbakar dan hatinya bergejolak tidak nyaman. Apa ini namanya cinta?

"Hey, jawab aku!" seru Kris sambil menghapus noda krim di pipi Suho.

Suho refleks mundur ke belakang, dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Kris kalau dia tidak mau jantungnya copot. "N-ne."

"Apa kau pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Tapi kata Kai, kau pernah berkencan dengan dua pria dalam waktu yang lama."

Suho langsung memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ternyata rumor itu masih hangat dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya yang suka menggosip—sampai-sampai pacar mereka ikutan jadi tukang gosip juga.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dua pria itu adalah adik-adikku, aku selalu pergi keluar bersama mereka."

"Kenapa mereka melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu?"

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak jahat padaku, tapi mereka mencoba membuatku dijauhi oleh penggemarku. Ya, walaupun mereka kadang suka berlebihan dalam membuat sebuah gosip tentangku."

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, tapi orangtuamu tidak mengizinkanmu pacaran," kata Kris langsung to do point.

"Kita berpacaran secara diam-diam saja," sahut Suho dengan blak-blakan.

"Jadi kita resmi berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Kris masih lambat mencerna perkataan Suho barusan.

"Ne?" jawab Suho malah tidak nyambung.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" seru Kris langsung teringat sesuatu yang hampir dia lupakan.

"Lihat aku sekarang. Kau seakan membakarku dan aku tidak bisa mematikannya. Cinta kita seakan seolah bermain dengan api. Kau merampok hatiku tanpa diketahui orang lain, bahkan polisi tidak mengetahuinya."

Bukan hanya wajah Suho yang memerah, begitu juga dengan wajah Kris yang sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Awal kisa cinta mereka sangat awkward.

"Ekhm! Kau mau?" Suho malah menawari kue yang dibawanya tadi pada Kris.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kris mencolek krim ke hidung Suho, lalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kris?"

"Ya."

"Siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarmu itu?"

Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah balkon kamarnya, ternyata kakaknya diam-diam mengintip adegan mesranya dengan Suho tadi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Suho. Aku akan berkunjung ke kamarmu lagi besok. Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada kakakku agar dia mau tutup mulut."

"Good night, dear. Have a nice dream."

Cup!

Setelah mengecup kening Suho, Kris langsung keluar dan melompat ke balkon kamarnya bak super hero. Dia sangat nekad, tapi itu bisa membuat Suho menjadi terpukau dengan aksinya tersebut.

"My love is on fire!"

Suho masih berdiri termenung seperti patung, ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas, apa dia sedang demam? Demam cinta?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

It is dedicated to KrisHo shipper. ❤


End file.
